


thorns

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Open Ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: [ part 2 of 'petals' ]a decision must be made. but at what cost? and to hajime's bad luck, karma exists.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 30





	thorns

the flowers sitting at the windowsill stared back at you mockingly.

it was ironic, but there you were: resting your back against the hospital bed when it was thanks to flowers like those why you were in such situation.

you heard two knocks before the door opened and revealed the very own cause of your illness.

“what are you doing here?”

the _‘get well soon’_ balloon in his hands bounced behind him until it reached the ceiling. his brows were drawn closer as his face settled in a frown.

“hanamaki said you were here,” iwaizumi approached the end of the bed and tied the thin string around the bed rail.

you quickly thought of how you were going to kick hanamaki's traitorous ass into next week.

“thanks for not bringing flowers, by the way. i already have plenty of those,” you joked.

but the smile iwaizumi shoot you was forced, you could tell.

silence sat between you, his hands clenched at his sides as he thought of the right thing to say. even if he had thought about it during the entire way to the hospital, there were no proper words to apologize since he knew he was at fault.

“i didn’t think...” he trailed off. his eyes caught the iv in your hand, bruised skin surrounding it, and he felt a pang of guilt hit him, “if i had known this would’ve happened–”

“but you didn’t. it was impossible to know.”

granted. hanahaki disease was widely known because of its tragically beautiful nature. and yet, it was a very rare condition.

“i know you hate me, but i swear i never wanted this to happen,” his voice was strained. by guilt? sadness? you didn’t know. 

but the last thing you wanted was iwaizumi’s pity.

“i don’t hate you,” you rolled your eyes but offered him a small smile, “i don’t have the energy to do that.”

“are you… getting the surgery?”

as much as it pained you, you did not want to forget about the love you had for him. it was something so beautiful and you’d forever be grateful for getting to experience something so strongly for him. 

but the ring on his fourth finger made you realize that –even if you had his name inked on your wrist– he was no longer yours.

“i am.”

his frown deepened, “is it worth the risk?”

“it’s either that or death, hajime,” you retorted, pained at his words. he might’ve not noticed it but he was being so selfish, self-centered, since he already had his happy ending, “you found your happiness, which means i can still find mine.”

he played with the gold band around his finger, thinking back to his own partner waiting for him at home, “of course you will, i truly hope you do.”

it took a while to go back to normal after the procedure. rehabilitation was a long trek and the damage in your airways was permanent, an eternal reminder of how heartbreak is dangerous and could literally kill you. but having the petals removed from your lungs felt like cool, soothing aloe vera on a burn—you could finally breathe.

the next time you saw iwaizumi was six months later.

your eyes trailed around his appearance before a compassionate smile appeared on your lips. you could only give him a few words of reassurance and tips on how to handle the process, listening to how he too chose to undergo the surgical procedure. 

iwaizumi was the one receiving flowers now, and he finally understood why you never hated him. it was an honour to have loved someone so strongly and to have your heart broken by them, accepting the disease as a bittersweet parting gift. 

even if it left his insides shredded.


End file.
